Aika Suzuki
Aika Suzuki is the main protagonist of Aika Suzuki: My Guardian Character! Personality When Aika first got to Seiyo High, she acted all cool and tough (like Amu did before when she didn't have any good friends). But now, Aika comes off as a cheery person, but that's all fake. Once she gets home, she is very quiet, solemn, and depressed. Her family treats her like she's worth nothing, but deep down inside of her mother, father, older sister, and older brother, they love her dearly but they are so busy, they shun her out of their lives and make her do everything by herself. Because of this, Aika is normally depressed when she is left alone or she has nobody to talk to. She also gets very quiet and can become ghost like because of her quietness and her ability of not making a noise come out of her when she walks. History A lil bit of background Aika transferred to Seiyo High in the beginning of the 1st semester. Most of the people recognize her since she used to go to Seiyo Elementary School (before she moved to America for a couple of years) except Amu, since she hasn't met Amu before. When Aika transfers though, Rima, (who was once Seiyo High's 'Queen') transferred to a school in America because of her parent's work. Aika, not having any friends at the moment acted the way Amu did before she had any good friends: 'cool and spicy'. A lot of rumors were spreaded in the High School about her and if Aika caught somebody whispering behind her back about her, she'd shut them up by glaring at them. Guardian Character?! - Meeting Mel Relationships Mel (Warning: I have not yet uploaded my fanfictions on fanfiction.net. If you know me by PandoraStar123, please do not read this part unless you are prepared for a spoiler alert. Thank you.) is Aika's guardian character.]]Mel is Aika's guardian character. Mel and Aika didn't have a good relationship from the start because whenever Aika had stage fright, or gets scared meeting new people (etc..) she'd character change with her with Happy Song (but Aika wouldn't sing in those character changes). Later on though, Mel stopped doing character changes unless Aika told her to so they are in a good relationship with each other as owner and guardian character. Sometime later on when Aika is feeling low when Ikuto started dating Shion (ever since she joined Christmas), she lost faith in Mel since Mel promised Aika that every thing would be okay (but it's not). Aika ignored Mel and started using her other guardian character: Del. One day when Aika and her guardian characters were on a walk, Mel got lost and Aika figured that it's best if they (she and Del) didn't look for her. Liking this idea, Del agreed and they went back to the Christmas HQ. Mel then ran into Amu and her guardian characters and explained to them that they need to help Aika since she's loosing faith in her. Amu and her g.c's agreed to let her stay at her house until they run into Aika again. But when Aika and Amu run into each other, Amu barely recognizes Aika because of her punk clothing and her goth makeup. Because Amu didn't remember Aika, she (Aika) got upset that her best friend would forget her. Amu still was dumbfounded and didn't know who she really was yet. When Aika character transforms with Del and becomes Devil's Jewel, Amu gets even more confused. Mel then couldn't stand it any more since she wanted to help Aika and her heart so she flew towards her side saying that she was crazy and very depressed. Del Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Used Characters